Although methods of detecting and sequencing nucleic acid molecules are known, there is still a need for methods that permit analysis of multiple samples or multiple sequences simultaneously or contemporaneously. Methods of multiplexing nucleic acid molecule detection or sequencing reactions have not been realized at the most desired performance or simplicity levels.